


Questions

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before taking the next step, Jim and Blair must find the answers to several questions.  Number 7 of the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Another Little Sentinel Slash Story 

Sequel to The Flirt, Bragging, Imagine, Desire, Perfect and Next? 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. Oh, and my language may offend. 

## Questions

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


"Well, there it is, Chief. Everything we need." 

"This is what your friends recommended for what we want to do?" 

"It's called anal intercourse, Chief." 

"I know what it's called. Don't remind me." Blair empties the paper bag from the pharmacy onto the bed. "Is this it? Just these three things." 

"Yeah." 

"Condoms, lube. What's this? Anal . . ." 

Jim interrupts Blair quickly. "That's for, well, for before. For getting ready." Jim is doing some serious blushing. Blair is just staring at his lover in amazement, at the colour flooding into those lean cheeks. "Aw, hell, Chief. Read the instructions. I need a beer." 

Jim retreats to the kitchen to cool down. Takes a cold one out of the fridge with shaking hands. 

Shit. This is *not* going to be a walk in the park. Maybe we should stick with mutual masturbation for a couple of years. 

Blair follows Jim into the kitchen after about five minutes. Takes out a beer and downs about half of it in one go. Then he clears his throat, wondering if he'll still have his voice when he speaks. 

"Um Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What did these friends of yours say when you asked them about this stuff?" 

"They were kind of shocked at first." 

"No kidding." 

"Especially when I asked for details." 

"Details?" 

"Of how to do it right. So nobody gets hurt." 

"Oh. And . . ." 

"Well, they wondered why I wanted to know." 

"What did you tell them?" 

"I said I'd rather not go into the who or the why." 

"They didn't mind?" 

"No, not really. They're a couple of really great guys." 

"So, you think you're still up to it." 

"Shit. I don't know, Chief. I want it, but . . . God, what if I screw it up?" 

Blair starts to laugh. Jim realizes what he's said and starts to laugh too. They take their beers into the living room and plop down side by side on the sofa. 

"Jesus. I never thought sex could be this complicated, Chief." 

"Is it? What did they say?" 

"Well, I want you to feel as much pleasure as I do when we do it, Blair. So, it's going to take some serious preparation, some careful manoeuvring and some tricky timing." 

"Wow. Think you can handle it?" 

Jim laughs nervously. "Chief, if you can handle having me in your ass, I think I can handle what I'm supposed to do once I get there." 

They grin at each other, feeling silly. 

A thought comes to Blair. He looks at Jim, wondering if he should open this can of worms. 

"Uh, Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think your friends figured out that it's you and me that you were asking about?" 

"Naw. They thought I wanted to try it with a woman. They even went into details of the little differences between doing it with a man or a woman." 

"Shit. How'd they find that out?" 

"Well, only one of them is gay. The other guy is bi. He's had a lot of experience with both sexes." 

"Well, that's a relief." 

"What is?" 

"That they didn't immediately think it was me." 

"Why?" 

"Well, I've got a reputation to think of, you know. Resident ladykiller, remember?" 

There is a stunned silence. 

"Chief, you're not seriously considering having anal intercourse with me and then going out dating some female, are you? This is serious for me, Blair. This is heavy duty stuff. It's going to change me and it's going to change you and it's going to change the way we look at each other and act around each other. Shit! Don't tell me you could actually go out on a date with a woman after we do this to each other?" 

"I guess . . . I guess I haven't really thought that far ahead, Jim." 

"Well, for God's sake, think about it! I'm laying myself on the line here, Chief. Not looking for a new sexual thrill. What the hell did you think this was all about, Blair?" 

"Jim . . ." 

Jim and Blair study each other's expressions for a full minute. Jim looks grim. Blair looks acutely uncomfortable. 

"I don't think we're ready for this yet, Blair." 

"No, I guess not." 

"That's not to say I don't still want you. I do, Blair. I want you badly. I care about you more than I've cared about anybody in a long time. But I need to know what you want from this. I'm not doing this lightly, Chief. I'm in this up over my head. I'm probably in love with you. Didn't you realize that?" 

"Well, I guess so." 

"You *guess* so?" 

"Jim . . ." 

"Blair, I can't do this. I can't change my life, my whole perception of what kind of man I am on the strength of an 'I guess so'." 

"Jim . . ." 

"I need to know how you feel, Blair. I need to know you're going to be around in the morning if things don't work out quite as planned. I need *you*, Blair. Not the sex. And I sure don't need the nervous stomach I've been suffering from for the past two days." 

"Jim . . ." 

"I need *you*, Blair. I need you to love me as much as I'm starting to love you. Nothing else is gonna do." 

"Jim, I want that too. I do!" 

"What, babe? Tell me what it is you want." 

"I want you to love me, Jim. I need you to love me. Being with you is like nothing else I've ever felt. But . . ." 

"But what? You can tell me, Chief." 

"I don't know if I'm ready . . . for all of it." 

"It's a big step, isn't it? I'm really asking a lot of you. More than I've ever asked of you as my Guide." 

"No. No, that's not it. I'll take the risks, Jim. I'll lay it on the line for you any time I have to. But this is different. People don't look at me negatively if I save your life or help you solve a tough crime." 

"You think people are going to look down on you if you take on a male lover." 

"If anybody finds out about it. If anyone asks how come I don't have a woman following me around at work or at school. I just don't know how I'm going to feel about that, Jim. I'm scared. I don't want people to see me as somebody other than who I really am." 

"And who's that, Chief?" 

"The same old Blair Sandburg, anthropology grad student, researcher, scientist, police consultant, okay guy, who just happens to be the lover of another man rather than a woman. Is that too much to ask?" 

"You're asking the wrong guy, Blair. Don't you think I'm afraid of the same thing? Of people saying things like, 'Jim and the kid? You've got to be kidding!' or having them wonder if I'm going through some kind of a mid-life crisis? Hell, do you think I'm looking forward to hard-ass Captain Simon Banks finding out? You aren't the only one with a reputation and an image to think about." 

"Jim . . ." 

"So, what do you suggest we do, Chief?" 

Blair sighs. "I don't know."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
